As the development of nanoscale mechanical, electrical, chemical and biological devices and systems increases, new processes and materials are needed to fabricate nanoscale devices and components. Making electrical contacts to conductive lines has become a significant challenge as the dimensions of semiconductor features shrink to sizes that are not easily accessible by conventional lithography. Optical lithographic processing methods have difficulty fabricating structures and features at the sub-60 nanometer level. The use of self-assembling diblock copolymers presents another route to patterning at nanoscale dimensions. Diblock copolymer films spontaneously assembly into periodic structures by microphase separation of the constituent polymer blocks after annealing, for example, by thermal annealing above the glass transition temperature of the polymer or by solvent annealing, forming ordered domains at nanometer-scale dimensions.
The film morphology, including the size and shape of the microphase-separated domains, can be controlled by the molecular weight and volume fraction of the AB blocks of a diblock copolymer to produce lamellar, cylindrical, or spherical morphologies, among others. For example, for volume fractions at ratios greater than about 80:20 of the two blocks (AB) of a diblock polymer, a block copolymer film will microphase separate and self-assemble into periodic spherical domains with spheres of polymer B surrounded by a matrix of polymer A. For ratios of the two blocks between about 60:40 and 80:20, the diblock copolymer assembles into a periodic hexagonal close-packed or honeycomb array of cylinders of polymer B within a matrix of polymer A. For ratios between about 50:50 and 60:40, lamellar domains or alternating stripes of the blocks are formed. Domain size typically ranges from 5-50 nm.
Many applications of the self-assembly of block copolymers (BCPs) to lithography require that the self-assembled domains orient perpendicular to the substrate with both domains wetting and exposed at the air interface. With selective removal of one of the polymer blocks to form an etch mask, the perpendicularly-oriented void structures can then be used for etching the underlying substrate.
Conventional thermal annealing of most BCPs (e.g., PS-b-PVP, etc.) in air or vacuum will typically result in one block preferentially wetting the air vapor interface. A variant of thermal annealing called zone annealing, can provide rapid self-assembly (e.g., on the order of minutes) but is only effective for a small number of BCPs (e.g., PS-b-PMMA, PS-b-PLA) with polymer domains that equally wet the air vapor interface. Solvent annealing of BCPs has been used to produce a perpendicular orientation of the self-assembled domains to the substrate, but is generally a very slow process, typically on the order of days, and can require large volumes of the solvent. A typical solvent anneal is conducted by exposing a BCP film to a saturated solvent atmosphere at 25° C. for at least 12 hours (often longer).
It would be useful to provide methods of fabricating films of arrays of ordered nanostructures that overcome these problems.